Crossroads
by streetofdreamsx
Summary: Sequel to "Thing For You". Randy and Zoe no longer have to hide or keep secrets but things may not be that simple when two different worlds meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to "Thing For You" - Randy Orton/OC  
>When I said I would maybe write a sequel in the future, I didn't envision it being in such a near future but the ideas started flowing, one thing leads to another and faster than I could realize, I had bits of the story planned and was already writing it. I said I'd think about posting it only when I had a good portion of it written but I lied because so far, only this chapter is fully written. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I hope something good comes out of it. Considering what everyone thought about the other story, I will try my best to keep this different from what's usually written. Thanks to grafxALLURE for giving me her opinion on the ideas I had and encouraging me to go for this one. PM and anonymous reviews are enabled and as usual, I'm open to suggestions and all kinds or feedbackcriticism. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the other story.

For disclaimer purposes, I don't own any of the WWE names.

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell rang in Zoe's ears and her hand unconsciously flew up as she let out a "coming" almost instinctively and possibly not loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door. She mumbled the sentence she had on her mind to keep it from disappearing with the distraction and she wrote down the last words on the piece of paper as quick as possible to nearly throw the school supplies to the side, on the couch, to finally get on her feet and attend to the door.<p>

After a quick tug on her black shirt and fast stroke on her dark hair, the brunette smiled as her hand grabbed the door knob to swing it open. "Ugh, I missed you so much." She let out in sigh, wrapping both of her arms around Randy's neck and not loosening the grip until she heard the sound of paper bags clashing against each other as the man tried to juggle them to one hand to free the other and hug her back.

She had been expecting him for the past hours and though she promised herself she wouldn't act like a lovestruck teenager, it was like her body had gained a will of its own and the words just escaped her lips. It had been over a month since their last encounter and though Zoe had been dying over this time, she didn't want to rush anything or make him feel pressured. They still spoke on the phone like usual, had silly arguments like usual, mocked one another like usual. Nothing had changed. Except for Randy's conscience that was no longer heavy.

"Missed you too," Randy pulled back from the girl's body to take a good look at her, from head to toe, and lean his head to kiss her forehead. "So much." His free hand cradled her face lightly and his thumb rubbed against her soft cheek.

The smile on Zoe's face couldn't be disguised and neither could the way her hand rested on top of his, gripping it tightly and making it clear that she didn't want to let him go again, even if she acknowledged she would, sooner or later, have to.

Once they finally broke eye contact, Zoe let go of his hand and looked down at the bags he carried. "Do you need any help?" to which Randy simply answered by flexing his tattooed arm with a cocky grin. "I _know_ you don't but it's called being polite." She answered her own question with a roll of her eyes and moved from the door to give him room to walk in.

"Where's your brother?" The wrestler looked around and asked as soon as he entered the living room, only seeing a notebook and a pen laying on the couch, where otherwise the little boy would be.

"I'm picking him up in…" the brunette glanced at the clock hanging from the wall, above the tv, "a hour and a half. I was just spending my little free time preparing a presentation."

Randy chuckled, letting the bags fall on the floor and holding on to Zoe's slim waist to pull her closely to him. "Is that the best thing you can come up with for entertainment when you're alone?" His soft words turned into a whisper as his lips were about to meet hers in a deep kiss full of need.

"I missed you." The brunette repeated, choosing to ignore his question, only giving him a smile once they broke the embrace and gripping on his shirt tightly enough to keep him from stepping away from her. His innuendos were the constant reminder of why she let herself succumb to his charm - as much as most times it was completely out of context, Zoe missed even that about him.

Orton pulled away from the grip and grabbed the larger bag with a silver bow decorating it, handing it to Zoe with a smile. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to."

"Let me have it back then." He jokingly extended his hand and yanked the bag out of the girl's hand, laughing when she reached out to get it back.

His eyes watched her every move intently as she opened the bag and lazily moved her hand to pull out the content. Zoe got a feel of it – a soft, silky fabric and pulled it out, her mouth hanging open as a beautiful royal blue dress was unfolded in front of her. She pressed the dress to her body and an appreciative smile appeared on Randy's lips at the sight of it seemingly fitting her – no more, no less.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's a dress. You wear it. The fabric is supposed to wrap around your body and cover it." Randy spoke in a serious tone with a blank face to match, tugging at her waist and looking at the dress, mentally applauding himself on his good taste and eye to pick exactly her size. "Well, somewhat... We don't want to get you too covered." The unexpressive face gave place to his best and usual smirk.

"Oh really? Then that's what dresses are for..." The brunette let out with sarcasm to play along, rather than explaining her question.

"It's something you can wear on our date tonight."

"Oh. That date I didn't even _know_ we had." Zoe nodded her head to make it seem as if she truly knew what he was talking about. "Did you need to buy me a dress though? Do I dress that bad?" She moved the dress from her body and extended her arms in front of her to look at it completely. The man had a good taste, she couldn't deny it, but the insecure side of her looked at it as if it had a subliminal meaning.

Randy's chuckling began even before the girl finished posing her question. "I did know you would say that. So," he leaned down to grab the remaining paper bag and hand it to her, "I got you this too."

Zoe's eyebrows headed up as she hesitantly accepted the bag into her hand and slowly ripped it open to push her hand inside of it, once again discovering the content with her fingertips and pulling it out. The brunette looked at the yet folded black shirt and gradually unveiled the brown letters, forming the words "Apex Predator". Her lips suddenly formed a smiled as she lifted her eyes to look at Randy proudly smirking in front of her.

"I know you have your own style, I know you like shirts so I decided to start a new trend – besides band's merchandise, you have wrestling merch too." Randy's smirk turned into a full bright smile as he raised both of his hands and conceitedly pointed to himself, "Of me."

"You are _so_ humble."

Randy nodded his head in agreement, accepting the sarcastic remark as being a truthful fact. "Wear the dress and be ready at eight, yeah?" He planted a light peck on her lips. "You can wear the shirt some other day, just for me. With nothing else on."

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful." Randy let out almost in a whisper after he caught himself staring at her again. He had been doing it all night and he couldn't help it, not even after being asked to stop by a very shy and uncomfortable Zoe. The dress hugged her curves so perfectly, her smile looked bright… it was one of those occasions when he looked at someone after doing it so many other times and he saw a different reality. He could finally look at her all he wanted, think what he wanted and not feel guilty about it. That made all the difference.<p>

Zoe tucked a very stubborn lock behind her ear and lowered her head to hide her awkward smile on display. She no longer knew what to say, after thanking him so many times and asking him to stop as many times. It wasn't usual for her to feel that shy and almost at a loss of words, especially around Randy, but the night had been so perfect that she was having a hard time believing it was real.

She played with the fork between her fingers, chewing on her lower lip, when Orton glued his large hand to her cheek to bring her to look at him and gently meet her lips with his own. "Did you have fun?" He asked once they broke the kiss, landing another light one on her bare shoulder. "You've been so quiet…"

"No, I did. I did…" The brunette wagged her head and chuckled nervously. "I'm just… Not used to this."

"To what?"

'To you being absolutely perfect and us not having to hide', she wanted to tell him but swallowed past the idea, shrugging her shoulders and her lower lip sticking out slightly as she did. "To wearing a dress. To having dinner in such a nice place. To having someone who's not related to me saying I'm beautiful." Zoe ran her hand against the fabric of her outfit as she spoke, then looked around at the mildly lit restaurant, quiet and neatly organized, with a soft decoration to match. After saying the last part, her eyes widened, her eyebrows flew up and she shook her head again. "It's nice."

"I think you mean perfect." Randy's eyebrow's raised in a quick movement, making it seem like he read her mind. "_Everything_ always is when it comes to me."

She overlooked Randy's smirk as he emphasized the word; she was determined not to let his cockiness ruin it. "I never had this." She let out, looking down, almost embarrassed. She was twenty three and she couldn't remember a man ever taking her out on proper date. The most she had done was the good old night at the movies so she didn't know how to feel about having someone who seemed to know what he was doing.

Randy reached for her hand and kissed its back. "Well, I want you to get used to it… to us." He scooted her closer and kissed her cheek before going for her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. The wrestler absolutely meant it. Looking at everything he had put her through, she deserved the best – being wined and dined, nice presents, his best words – the whole thing. Not many times he had made the effort to be charming, at least not for longer than a few hours until he got what he wanted from women, but he figured sometimes it was worth it.

Zoe seemed to hold on to him with everything, taking in his scent and the bright smile he gave her as their lips parted. _To us_. What once was "whatever", it was now a "us". She wasn't entirely too sure where they would go from there but it was perfect; the night, everything he said, the way he looked at her. Just _him_. It was absolutely perfect.

All she wanted was for everything to stay this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** First and foremost, thank you for the reviews so far! It was good to feel you guys were happy to have me back with a sequel. :) This chapter is a bit longer than usual and a bit explicit - I tried my best to censor myself but it had to happen. I'm nervous about this one and I must have re-written the majority of this at least five times. So, I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This chapter containts mature and explicit contents.

* * *

><p>Feeling the vibration of her cell phone on the pocket of her jeans, Zoe swiftly pushed her hand inside of the opening to yank it out. An instant smile appeared on her face upon seeing who the call was from and she quickly squeezed the button to accept the call. "Hey." Her voice came out surprisingly steady for someone who was as jumpy as she was after the sight of his name.<p>

"Hey, baby."

The brunette's eyebrows flew up at his words. "What's all that?"

On the other side, Randy's expression was similar to hers – his brow was perked up and his bottom lip was stuck between his teeth. "Uh, I'm a nice guy. Do I need an excuse for that?" his hand moved aimlessly as the question was posed.

"Really, what do you want?" Zoe insisted again, more to push his buttons than anything else after the tone of his voice made it known he had taken offense. She knew men tended to be particularly nice when they wanted something but she could easily believe that this wasn't the case, especially after he spoke – they hadn't spoken in three days and he was trying to make it up to her.

Orton decided to play it up. "Phone sex." He let out, like it was a usual 'I'm doing good' in a conversation.

Zoe's hand flew to her cheek, as a bright pink tone washed over her face, and roamed to cover her mouth before a laugh could escape her. Randy definitely came up with the most unexpected stuff when she gave him to chance to joke – she should know better than to give him the ammunition.

"What are you wearing?" He tried to keep a serious tone, biting down on his lip to avoid smirking, even if she couldn't see him. Randy wasn't very sure of what to expect from her – after that silence, she would either call him every name in the book for having the audacity or she would play along and have a laugh.

She looked down at her body and wrinkled her nose, shaking her head from left to right a several times, unimpressed by her gray sweatpants and embarrassingly bright pink shirt. "Black lingerie." Zoe lowered her voice and cleared her throat, holding back the laughter after a clearly failed attempt to sound sexy. "Oh, and high heels. Just, you know, my usual cleaning outfit."

The wrestler finally let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "Even if I know you're lying, the thought of that is fucking hot."

"Fucking pervert." Zoe laughed, pressing her fingertips against her forehead and through her dark hair. She was a complete teenager when it came to him – her eyes wandering around the room when she spoke to him, her constant smiling, her hands aimlessly moving to touch her hair and face. Even on the phone, he made her pathetically giddy.

"How about you get on a flight to Miami to come meet me and come show me what lingerie you're really wearing?"

* * *

><p>In less than two hours, Zoe had gathered her most needed belongings in her bag pack, gotten into a plane and was almost at her destination. Thankfully, as she was on a break from her course and had the night off from work, she had enough free time; her mother had a week home so she could take care of her brother. 'This is too easy', the twenty-three year old smiled a bit to her own, perceiving how things seemed to be looking up for her.<p>

Before she could get a room, drop everything off and make herself look decent, Randy Orton awaited her at the entrance with his hands in his pockets, jeans and a light brown Obey shirt. The brunette hurried her pace in his direction and she saw a smile quickly blossom on his lips. If for a few seconds she hoped she would have taken her time to make herself look better, that thought was dissipated with the way Randy wrapped his arms around her ever so tightly, letting her know that the way she looked was the last thing he cared about, at least after going that long without seeing her. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks and although they tried to still keep in contact, the first touch felt like the first in years.

When they took a break from kissing each other like it was the last time they would have the chance to, they shared a look into one another's eyes and the girl quickly placed both of her hands on his cheeks. "What happened to your face?" Zoe pushed herself to the tip of her toes to reach his height – or something close to it – and take a good look.

Randy brought his hand up and pressed his fingertips against the bruise under his eye. Expectedly, it was now taking part of his cheek too and although he could get a glimpse of the area when he looked down, he couldn't be sure if it had started turning purple. "A dropkick happened too fast." He shrugged, trying to make the worried look on the brunette's face disappear. It wasn't a big deal, just another day at work.

The brunette stuck her lip out and lightly ran her thumb against the bruise, shaking her head from side to side, almost in a motherly way. She knew it was a part of his job to get kicked but she couldn't remember ever seeing him bruised, at least not in person. Zoe was thankful she hadn't been in time for the show or else she could imagine feeling his pain herself once she watched the whole thing.

"Tell you what," Randy smirked and quickly licked his lips to mask the expression, "we go inside, I call it a night with the guys and we go upstairs for you to take care of me." His voice had gone from its normal tone to a deeper, sensual voice and his large hand never leaving her lower back.

At the sight of Randy's million dollar smirk, she didn't have the heart to argue. After a gentle peck on his cheek, Randy took her hand and led her inside, where the presence of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase couldn't go hidden even if they tried, with the heated chatter that was going on between them.

"Hey," Randy interrupted their conversation and they turned their faces to look at him. "I'm going to head upstairs –"

"Randy, we don't have to go because of me. We can stay with them."

"Really?" The wrestler seemed truly astounded by her words. "I guess we could have a couple of drinks first".

* * *

><p>"Really, Cody. Who the fuck leaves Beth Phoenix?" The brunette insisted, chuckling and pointing her hand in the direction of Cody's current girlfriend.<p>

"Wait, are you not a tad bit too excited about Beth? Orton, watch out." Rhodes said between sips on his beer, raising his eyebrows and waving the nearly empty bottle as he moved his hand to get Randy's attention.

The bickering had been going on between the two ever since Zoe sat down to talk to them. Randy and Ted were utterly amused by how Zoe and Cody could turn any subject into an argument between the two of them. It was like they knew each other for years. "I like girls who like girls… like that Wayne song, 'my girlfriend got a girlfriend' or some shit like that. I'm cool with that as long as I get to watch." Randy shrugged it off, with a smirk to top off his remark.

DiBiase seemed to censore the man's answer with a shake of his head from side to side but proving otherwise once he chuckled. "Only this guy could say something like this…"

"No, wait – why would you listen to Lil Wayne?" Cody's tone sounded close to something accusatory as if Randy had just dropped a notch on his cool points.

For Zoe, the whole conversation quickly became background noise. The word "girlfriend" definitely took her mind elsewhere. Was it some sort of hint? She more than knew he didn't say it like _that_ but it couldn't be helped how she felt instantly agitated, rubbing her index and middle finger around the rim of the glass standing in front of her, her feet unconsciously tapping on the floor and her lips in a pout as she replayed the word in her head.

"Right, Zoe?"

"Sure, yeah." She agreed with whatever Cody was asking her, with a forced nod and smile of someone who was truly paying attention to their surroundings, promptly getting a look from the other men at the table, astonished by the simple fact of Zoe agreeing with younger man, for once.

With a quick movement, Randy threw his arm around the girl and rubbed her shoulder before pulling her closer to him. She seemed so focused trying to catch up with the conversation his friends were having that he couldn't be sure she had felt his hand on her. That woman really was something – she got on flights with just hours notice to go meet him and she had stayed hours talking to his friends about ridiculous stuff. His wife had never done that. She would never get on a plane just to be with him for a few hours and she sure as hell wouldn't be wasting her time doing more than the usual small talk with any of the guys. And there he was, witnessing Zoe reprehend Cody for leaving Beth and making plans to go hunt with Ted.

Feeling a gentle hold on her shoulder, the brunette turned her face and her lips were quickly met by his.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered against her lips as his thumb rubbed against her chin, and without giving her a chance to tell him differently, Orton grabbed her hand to pull her up from the chair.

"What? wa – my stuff." Zoe giggled nervously as she tried to extend her arm to grab her bag. Randy seemed afraid to let her go; what did he think, that she was going to run away? His hand was tightly gripping around her wrist and he was forcefully making her speed up the pace of her steps. "Bye, boys." She had to raise her voice to still be heard by the men who gave her a nod and a smile.

Faster than she could realize, they were inside of the elevator. Randy still held her hand with both of his and Zoe stared at him, in hopes to get an explanation on the whole thing – the sudden rush to leave the bar, the desperate grip at her hand…

At the same fast rhythm, they entered his hotel room and before the brunette could take a proper look around, she was in front of the kind size bed, standing up in between Randy's legs with his hands holding on to her hips. His blue eyes gazed at hers and he tried to find words, just _any_ words. He was Randy fucking Orton, no one ever left him speechless. What was happening?

Zoe removed his hands from her and scanned the room for the mini bar. Grabbing a cloth and unloading a few ice cubes, the brunette wrapped them and approached Randy again, who stared at her as if she had three heads. She smiled and pushed his head back with a grin, pressing the cold cloth against his bruise.

"I had high hopes for that ice…"

"You wanted me to take care of you and that's what I'm doing." She cupped his cheek with her free hand while the other still focused on his bruise.

With a swift movement, the wrestler grabbed her wrists in one hand to stop her gestures and used the other to pull her on his lap. "You amaze me." Their lips collided before she could answer or ask any questions. His hands desperately held on to her and his lips devoured hers. He didn't want to let her go. It was like it hit him hard all of a sudden – things were going so well, everything just seemed to be so easy, he wanted to grasp that with everything in him. "You're mine."

She couldn't think with his perfect, plump lips all over her and his words being spoken so deeply with his breath against hers, their lips brushing slightly. The brunette wasn't sure she heard it right but he didn't give her the chance to question him with his hands swiftly lifting her shirt while he pulled back from the embrace, at last, giving her room to breathe.

Randy bit down on the corner of his lip and a smirk appeared on his lips upon looking at her bra to find out it was indeed black. The actual sight of it was more exciting than the thought when she mentioned it on the phone. He proceeded to slowly unbutton her jeans and pull them down without looking away from her eyes.

With his intense stare, she felt her knees quivering and her cheeks turning bright pink. Tugging at the hem of Randy's light brown shirt, Zoe could hardly believe this was going to be _it_ – no unexpected phone calls, no signs from the universe, no guilt. She lifted his shirt, slowly revealing his defined abs and tan skin, with a smile forming on her lips as she defiantly tossed his shirt of the floor. _It was happening_.

Lazily running his palms against her bare shoulders and arms, Randy's eyes wandered up and down her body, taking in her figure. He pulled Zoe closer in, pressing her body to his and feeling her warm skin on his. As he leaned his head to plant tiny kisses down her neck and the brunette closed her eyes like he thought she would, the wrestler sneaked his hand to the side and grabbed an ice cube to slowly trail her spine with.

Zoe arched her back, letting her head fall back and allowing a very soft groan to leave her lips, a groan that would go unnoticed if it wasn't for Orton being so attentive. Feeling the cold drips streaming down her skin, she pulled Randy's head from her chest and kissed him deeply, her fingers digging into his back and goose bumps appearing all over her body.

Randy took yet another ice cube and gently glided it against her neck, dragging it down to her chest as their tongues massaged one another. Hearing Zoe's gruff moan when he broke the kiss made him smirk cockily – she could be a quiet one so far but whenever he got a noise from her, it only made him want her more and try harder. He ran his large hand up her back, effortlessly unhooking her silk bra and moved his hand up further and under her dark hair to get a hold of it and pull it roughly, causing her head to tilt back again. His attention turned fully to her nipples, with the ice caught between his fingers and cruising on her skin.

Turning her body to the side, Zoe pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips, immediately feeling his erection under her. She ran her hands down his soft chest and lowered herself down to land a gentle kiss on his lips. "Did I do all do all this to you?" The brunette lightly pressed her hand along his hardened lenght and bit down on the corner of her lip to hide her smirk, surprised by her own presumption.

"Well, I'm already naturally gifted." Randy responded with a matching cockiness and a slight shrug. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't the quiet kind and he had been expecting her to finally show that spite he loved so much.

She locked her brown eyes on his and let her hand trail the waistband of his jeans for a moment before unbuttoning and unzipping them. Randy's hands were steadily fondling her back side and as he gave her a tight squeeze, Zoe pulled his Calvin Klein briefs down, exposing his erection. Despite how hard she tried not to, a smirk appeared on her lips and Randy mirrored her expression.

Zoe lightly rocked her hips against his manhood when only the fabric of her underwear separated the two of them and Orton couldn't take it anymore – he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her to the bottom with an abrupt movement, removing the last piece of clothing still covering her skin. He held her legs up and kissed them down very slowly, one at a time and stopping every now and again to share a look with her. At last, he pulled her by the thighs and positioned himself between her legs, pressing his throbbing cock against her entrance.

"Come on, baby."

Finally, she was starting to give in and Randy congratulated himself. Moving even slower, he leaned down and licked his lips before brushing his full lips up from her neck to her ear. "Beg." He whispered as his hands still massaged her thighs.

Letting out an involuntary chuckle, she answered with a defiant smirk. "Fuck you." There was no way she was going to beg. How would she look at him after that? He would never let it go, she knew him well enough to know that. It didn't matter how bad she wanted it, he wanted it just as bad and, sooner or later, he would give up.

"You're the one getting fucked, baby." She didn't want to beg? Fine, he could just tease her more until she changed her mind. Raising his torso off of hers, the man gazed into her brown eyes and showed her a playful smirk, almost devilish. He ran his large hand between her thighs to find her swollen, wet flesh and brush his fingers against it ever so slowly.

As Zoe's eyes flew shut instantly, Randy continued to circle the spot but once her gasps gave place to groans and barely audible cries, he couldn't tease her anymore; he couldn't wait any longer to feel her around him so he eased his member into her with his best smirk on display, even if she didn't open her eyes to see it. Once he slowly began to thrust into her and Zoe let out a faint cry of his name, the wrestler caressed her arms and intertwined his fingers with hers, pinning her hands down above her head. He dragged his teeth across her bottom lip and aggressively kissed her with the same forceful passion of his movements.

Her whole body seemed to tremble with want and she became certain he could feel it, once he buried himself inside of her with a visceral grunt. Randy felt her legs wrap around him tighter and her body was squirming under his as he could no longer contain himself. His hips were driven back and forth at a fast pace, almost like they had a life of their own.

As her sounds became louder, her skin flushed and glistening with sweat under the bright light, Randy slowed down and let go of her hands, slowly running his own hands down her arms, chest and then sides, to rest them against her hips. He stared at her with her eyes closed and her lips parted as she gasped at his every forceful motion. Before he knew it, his rhythm had increased again and leaning down, Orton kissed her neck a couple of times and moved up to meet her lips with his in passionate and long lasting kiss as Zoe's fingertips dug into the back of his neck hard - so hard that she lowered her hands to blindly trail his tattoos, rather than leaving marks that could be seen and raise questions.

His thrusts became more powerful as they both approached their climax. Zoe cried out a river of obscenities, most of which the wrestler couldn't understand but still encouraged him to draw a smile of satisfaction and give her more upon hearing her delicate voice in between moans. She buried her face into his neck and kissed along his shoulder, uttering the most exciting sounds he had ever heard once she found her pleasure.

He kept up the speed and force of his movements and, at the feeling of her insides clench around his pulsating shaft, his hands gripped onto her hips and the thought of leaving _his_ mark on her skin gave him a rush to grip even tighter. "You're mine." Randy repeated in a murmur in her ear and her eyes flew open. His eyes met for a brief moment and his words soon gave place to a few throaty pants of "fuck" as he couldn't hold back any longer, his muscles tensed up and he unloaded inside of her.

Letting his body lay on top of hers for a moment, propping himself up on his elbows, Randy rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed, feeling her moist lips meeting his in a few pecks between heavy breaths from the two. He could feel her heart pounding, her chest moving up and down against his own as she tried to regain her normal breathing, her trembling hand caressing his cheek lightly and carefully to avoid touching his bruise.

"I'm yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Apologies to everyone for taking me so long to update! I've had a bit of a writer's block and then I kind of fell out of love with the WWE fandom. But hopefully now I'll go back to updating more often. Also, thanks for the feedback so far, feel free to drop me all kinds of criticism and/or opinions.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?"<p>

At the sound of Zoe's sleepy, low and raspy voice, Randy Orton stopped his movements of folding his clothes to pack them in his bag and turned his head to look at the brunette, glancing back at him with one eye barely open, her disheveled brown tresses all over her face and both of her hands tucked under the pillow. "Almost seven."

"Oh, God." Zoe uttered in a groan, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face on the pillow. After a few grunts, the brunette lifted her head to eye Randy, who had gone back to packing and stood there shirtless, in jeans, with the waistband of his boxers peeking out, 'as usual' it popped up into her brain immediately. She never thought she would ever wake up to such sight and the corner of her lips instantly headed north.

"I need to leave soon," the corner of the wrestler's eye sought sight of her but he continued not to let anything distract him from his task, "but you can go back to sleep."

A frown took over Zoe's face at the reminder that such perfect sight was going to leave her in a matter of hours and they wouldn't be together again for weeks. "I'm so tired." She let out an exasperate sigh, more about the thought of him leaving than about her exhaustion.

"No wonder." Orton smirked and cocked his brow wryly, even if she couldn't see him, mentally patting his shoulder because of the past night's accomplishments. "We slept just two or three hours."

"Come lay with me then."

"I can't. I'm halfway through getting ready. I've showered, picked out my clothes –" suddenly interrupted be the feel of Zoe's warm hands against his bare back, he turned around and encountered her smiling innocently, standing on the tip of her toes, wearing only the shirt he wore the night before. To mask his smile, he licked his plump lips before parting them. "Zoe…"

Mirroring the man's fake unimpressed expression, she rested her hands on his bare chest. "Randy…"

"Zoe –"

"You look better when you don't talk. Fuck's sake, why are you being holier than the pope all of a sudden?" Cutting him off, the girl wrinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes, mocking how serious the man had just become.

Randy smirked and followed intently with his blue eyes her hands trailing his chest. "That's not what you said last night." He slowly allowed a full smile to appear on his lips as Zoe closed her eyes and pursed her lips, clearly mentally crossing her fingers for him to stop. "I remember you saying how much you loved my deep voice and aski – no, no," Orton leaned his head to whisper in her ear, continuing, "_begging_ me not to stop talking."

The brunette removed her hands from his chest and curled her lip as she turned her back on him to return to the kind sized bed and collapse onto the mattress. She should have guessed it – he was going to brag about everything he got her to say and do for as long as he could remember, whether it was fitting in the conversation or not. She wasn't bothered by the memories of the night; in fact, she was positive she would remember it often –, she was bothered by his bragging.

Seeing the frown upon the girl's gentle features, came the realization of what pushed her buttons and the wrestler made sure to keep that in mind. "In fact, there was a lot of begging going on last night." He insisted, now his own muscular body resting next to her on the bed, shifting back and forth, searching for the perfect position.

Zoe glared at him and pulled the pillow from under her head, resting it on top of her face. "Can you not?" Her muffled plead was loud enough to reach Randy's ears, who immediately let out a laugh at her embarrassment.

"I'm just saying. I'm sure even the people next door can attest this."

"No!" The pillow flew to Randy's face before he could see it coming. "If you start bragging, I'll say you're lying. You're worse than a 16 year old who just lost his virginity." Zoe spat out with her most serious face. 'I never beg' Zoe thought to herself, although her words were still very present in her brain. He got her to give in and even in that moment, in the midst of everything, it was obvious he considered it a win and Zoe couldn't help but to display a huge smile remembering vividly Randy's own smirk.

Orton pulled the pillow away from his face and shoved it under his neck, pushing himself up to a more comfortable position. "Well then, I might have to get my camera out next time… just so we have documentary proof, of course." His smirk timidly returned to his face after a look at Zoe's smile.

She wagged her head helplessly and threw her arm on Randy's chest, quickly being scooted closer by his tattooed, muscular arm. While she kissed up the man's neck, his large hand moved up and down her arm, caressing it gently.

Looking at Randy Orton laying there, with his eyes closed and his arm around her, she could only think about what he said about her being "his". They were with one another, snuggling and looking like they cared for each other… at least he didn't kick me out after we were done', Zoe tried to decode everything inside of her head. Maybe he had just said in the heat of the moment – he had done that before and he looked like he would say anything being caught up in the moment… should she say something?

His hand stopped moving around her so the brunette batted her index finger against his chest a few times, getting no response or movement. "I loved our night…" she sighed solely.

* * *

><p>The sunlight entering through the window seemed brighter than ever, causing Randy to squeeze his eyes shut after an attempt to look at his watch, rested on the bedside table. Hearing gentle steps in the room, the Missouri native opened one of his eyes to be instantly flooded by the sight of the girl fully clothes and doing what appeared to be forcing the previous night's clothes into the bag. "Why'd you let me sleep?"<p>

"Because. You slept like, twenty minutes. Chill, yeah?"

"Zoe, I can't lose my flight or that'll mean being late for the signing, late for the live show after that and a lot of people getting pissed at me." A very grumpy Orton mumbled at the speed of light, just as fast as he jumped out of the very messy bed and began rummaging his luggage for the perfect shirt.

Never having seen him this agitated, Zoe tried to sooth him. "If you lose the flight, you can just stay here with me and…" the corner of her lips headed north as her tone changed to a more cheerful, charged with innuendo. However, he didn't even look at her, too busy still whining under his breath. To solve it, she walked up to him and moved her arms around his waist. "Babe –"

"You're making it hard."

"Already?" Zoe joked with a chuckle and her eyebrows perking up.

"To leave you! You're making it hard to leave you." The wrestler completed, turning around and quickly pecking her lips. Man, he would love to take her up on her offer but it just wasn't possible. He needed to leave, Randy breathed out deeply, thinking just that.

For the rest of the time, they both gathered everything and silently finished packing. Zoe "hmph'd" under her breath a few times, angry at the world about having to leave such a perfect man in a matter of minutes. Randy saw it more as an every day event – every time he started getting comfortable anywhere or with anyone, it was time for him to leave.

Before any of them had time to complain, they were downstairs with their bags, still silent. Randy was taking care of the check out and Zoe stood behind him, looking at the floor with her hands on her pockets like she was a lost child about to cry.

Her expression changed once the wrestler looked at her with a smile. He knew she was probably going through what everyone went through as they started to be a part of a pro-wrestler's life. Randy really wanted to tell her that it would get easier but it probably wouldn't; that he would see her soon but that probably wasn't true either. "Come here…" He did the best he knew to comfort her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love –"

"Randy!" A loud, squeak, feminine voice rudely cut him off, causing the man to let go off the brunette almost instantaneously. When he turned his face, his blue eyes found a tall, voluptuous brunette, displaying the whitest smile one had ever seen. "Oh my god, I looked for you all night." She jutted her hip out with her hand glued to it.

A mix of nervous laughter and cough escaped him as he wagged his head back and forth between the girls. "I'm sorry?"

"Nicole?" She smiled and pointed to herself, continuing after the man shrugged his shoulders. "Last year… you said we would definitely do it again next time you were in town… Come on, Randy, we met yesterday afternoon again and you said I – _we_ should come by for a drink…"

"Oh –"

"This should remind you – Vanessa?" She called out, getting an immediate response from the redhead standing nearby. Both hugged and stood in front of him with a plastered smile. " 'Two is better than one', does that ring a bell?"

"It does, yeah." Orton laughed awkwardly, still sharing looks with Zoe who stood there with her eyes as big as an owl's, observing the whole thing.

"We need to get a picture with you, honey. A sandwich, for old time's sake." The redhead winked at him and pulled him by the arm, squeezing him in between the two of them "Do you mind?" she extended her arm out, trying to hand Zoe the camera.

Her eyes widened and she laughed, shaking her head from side to side. Was this real life? Had the perfect night just turned into an encounter from hell? Was the man she was just thinking of as perfect really not telling them to back the fuck off? "Actually, I have a cab waiting for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry for the lack of updates yet again! Not much of a development in this chapter but this really needed to happen so I can move on to, hopefully, more interesting happenings. Thanks for the feedback so far, you are all fantastic.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton's blue eyes were glued to the screen of his phone and that sight had become an every day event for those who spent time with him daily, especially on the past few days. Things had been strange between him and Zoe ever since their last encounter – for the first few days, she had been completely out of reach and only recently she decided to answer his texts, even if with short bittersweet words. Randy felt as if <em>she<em> was being a bit like himself – the type that doesn't call of give any signs of life to the woman he slept with.

And now there he stood at her doorstep, hands on his pockets and his thumbs pounding against the fabric of his jeans. He was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. After all, she seemed to have cut contact with him considerably – it had to be _something_.

He lifted his head almost in fear as soon as the door started to open and he got a glimpse of the girl's slippers. When their eyes met, he didn't find the usual smile on her face but he chose to tell himself it was because she was tired. They were okay, they had to be. "I'm sorry to stop by so late." Randy spoke in a lower voice than usual.

"It's cool."

Randy's forehead muscles constricted and his eyebrows slowly met with curiosity when the brunette turned her back to walk inside. "Why yes, I'd love to come in." He scoffed with sarcasm, the corners of his mouth twitching and stepped in after closing the door behind him. From Zoe, not a word, not a smile. She was back to sitting on the couch Indian style, looking at the tv. They were definitely not okay.

"So," he cleared his throat and sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get something from her, "is there a reason why you fell out of the face of the earth lately?"

"Not everyone with a vagina has to make their world revolve around you, you know that, right?" Although the answer seemed to have slipped out in a split second, the tone of Zoe's voice was completely blank, peaceful almost, and her body shifted away from his.

"How passive aggressive of you…" The wrestler sighed. Now he started realizing what it was all about. "It's not my fault I'm attractive. And, you know, you're the last person I expected to judge me." He removed his arm from around her and crossed it over his chest. He had messed around more than most men he knew and it was never a problem for him to admit it; in fact, he was quite proud of his accomplishments. If she was going to get upset every time he talked to a woman, their relationship was doomed from the start – she needed to learn that.

Zoe sighed. "I'm not judging you. I'm just saying..." She had not given it much thought. They were not together, he could do whatever he pleased but having his sexual antics being rubbed in her face like that indubitably messed with her. She knew she could have looked at it as being the woman he had been spending his nights with – after all, the girls had only mentioned something they had done last year – but she couldn't be rational, not on this matter. She was mad, end of story.

Randy shook his head off and rubbed his palms against his forehead. "Come on, do you really think I remembered them? I look at tons of wom – _people_ every day. I must have told them were we were staying just for them to get off my case, for some of the boys to have fun…"

"You don't have to lie. We're not even together after all…" Zoe grimaced, remembering herself more than remembering him.

"I'm not lying." _Completely_, Randy smiled and shifted his body on the couch, closely to her, to steal a soft kiss from her lips. So he did remember them but he didn't really have the intention to make plans with them; he wouldn't plan on seeing someone that night and still invite his main squeeze to go meet him – he wasn't stupid. "It's really hot that you got so jealous though." He uttered in a whisper almost against her lips, pressing his thumb to her chin.

'We're not even together' he cleared his throat as he replayed her words in his head – those were some bitter words so swallow. In the way he saw it, they were more than together now – he just couldn't find a way to put it. It had been easy to call her "his" during sex, he could excuse himself with the heat of the moment but that was how he really felt. Randy wanted to put it in "girlfriend/boyfriend" terms but at the same time, it was nothing wrong with just seeing someone without having a proper name for it. Maybe he just needed some time to get used to the idea of being tied down again, after all the trouble he went through.

Turning to the side and placing his large hands on Zoe's hips, Randy swiftly pulled her in, moving himself on top of her to fit her in between his body and the couch. With his mischevious smirk, the wrestler held his gaze into her eyes and rubbed his thumb against her lips before fitting them with his own.

Zoe nearly 'hmphed' and forced a smile on her face. As usual, she simply did not understand how he always got the upper hand and escaped arguments. The feel of his soft, full lips against her neck stole every thought away from her. She had a point there, she really did… "You do know that sex can only save your ass from so much, right?" The brunette questioned jokingly but with a hint of truth. She flinched under his touch as one of the man's hands found his way along the waist of her jeans. Randy always attempted to bribe her with his care, he knew she couldn't resist him – no one could, normally – but this time, like always when the girl didn't get her way, it didn't equal an apology.

"Listen," Randy sighed almost dramatically and sat up again, pulling her legs into his lap, "I don't want you to think this is just sex... It's just… I'm a man, it's easier to make it all about sex than to talk about feelings." His shoulder tensed up for a moment and he shook his head off, continuing. "I don't want you with anyone else and I don't want you to be jealous every time I talk to women because I can assure you that will happen and you don't have a reason for it. So, there. It's official."

Zoe's glossy lips parted, half surprise, half smile and when his blue eyes met hers, she immediately avoided them by looking down. Surely, a smitten smirk and bright pink cheeks were not how she envisioned reacting to the news but, as Randy's thumb and index finger met her chin forcing her to look up and his lips brushed against hers very gently, she felt very comfortable again.

"Just…" her hand rested on top of his after a kiss that felt like the first, leaving her nothing short of breathless and her words came out as a whisper. "Just don't expect my world to revolve around you now." The brunette managed to get past the uncomfortable moment and act more like she always did.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to be your lap dog now." A playful smirk danced on Randy's full lips after a statement that carried more truth than any of them could foresee.

Zoe nodded her head vehemently before the corner of her lips headed upwards. It was official. So what if they went to extremes all the time? So what if they were never too serious about anything? The sole label of commitment couldn't possibly change things that much… right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Again, baby?" Randy Orton whispered in her ear and gently brushed his fingertips against her cheek to push a few strands of her dark hair away from her face. He pressed his plump lips to the corner of hers before she could answer and lazily planted a trail of tiny kisses all over her cheek.

The brunette felt his lips form a smile against her skin and she mirrored the gesture. "That's all we've done in the past few hours. Did you fly me here just because you were horny?" Zoe curled one of the corner of her lips down in hopes to resemble a serious expression but her jokingly tone rapidly gave her away. She rested her forearm on his muscular chest and propped herself up further, almost hovering her face over his.

Before he could answer, a loud chuckle escaped him. "Of course. And since I didn't see you for almost four weeks, I'll need more than a few hours to make up for it." Randy pulled her small frame on top of his and allowed his large hands to roam down her sides to repose them against her hips in a tight grip.

Zoe didn't mean to complain at all, but she didn't want her sudden escapades to consist in being stuck in a hotel room for hours without doing as much as to have a nice conversation. The wrestler didn't mean what he said either, it wasn't like he had planned to be in that room for so long but maybe it was the excitement of having someone new along with the time they spent away.

After a few more soft kisses and a lot of talking himself into having to move, he blindly reached one of his hands to the side and grabbed his phone, moving his finger over the screen and causing it to lit up, his eyebrows immediately raised with curiosity at the sight of a pink lotus flowers as the wallpaper. "Oops, this is not my phone." Randy turned the screen to the girl and glanced to the side, acknowledging the other phone resting o the bedside table – this time, his own. "How come do you have seven missed calls in just a few hours?" he asked nonchalantly, repeating the previous gesture to get his phone.

"Oh…" the brunette stuck her bottom lip out slightly, eyeing the lit screen. "It's… it's nothing really." She tossed the apparatus to the side and waved her hand off, leaning in to kiss Randy but being met with a flinch from him.

"Is there something wrong? Is it your brother? Work?"

"It's nothing, baby. Don't worry." Zoe smiled brightly and forced a kiss on Orton.

"Who was –"

"Let's go get ready?" She cut him off, pushing herself up and out of the bed to quickly make her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The couple stepped inside of the nearly empty hotel lobby and quickly had their attentions stolen by the loud buzz coming from the entrance of the bar. Without having to scan the area any further and in one of the undisclosed tables, they spotted the usual familiar group – Ted and Cody, this time companied by Stephen, Layla and Barbie – and Randy hurriedly made his way to the conveniently empty seat among the crew. Zoe, on the other hand, had found herself gulping hard after looking around the room and indentifying almost all the faces present, which was quickly explained by the talk among Randy's peers, mentioning the end of the brand split.<p>

As Randy seemed to fall back on the chair, he lazily moved his hand towards each of his peers. "Barbie, Layla, Stephen – you know Cody and Teddy," he looked at Zoe and then back at the small crowd. "This is Zoe." He completed.

Zoe simply stood there for a brief moment – which in her head felt like an hour while everyone stared at her as if she had three heads, waiting for him to add something… but he never did and soon, she would have Layla's hand extended in front of her to be shaken as well as the others. So, had he talked about her already and they knew who she was or for them she was just going to be… Zoe?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ted DiBiase wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug and an encouraging "take a seat!", pointing to the chair between his and Randy's.

"I'm surprised she can seat down, Randy! Considering how long you two were in that room…" Stephen laughed out, raising his beer bottle in Randy's direction and getting a laugh out of everyone.

"I'm surprised we're even meeting her." Barbie scoffed with a roll of her eyes, getting instantly elbowed by Layla, whose mouth formed a perfect little O. After everyone present glared at the blonde without saying a word, in a movie like moment, but she shrugged it off, excusing herself with the need of another drink and got out of her seat.

Slowly and after a few sounds of throats being cleared, fake coughs and knuckles cracking, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the little storm out of the former Divas champion – Stephen, Layla and Ted happily chatted about the last time they had been overseas and Cody and Randy seemed to be discussing perfumes.

Zoe awkwardly leaned back and pulled her phone out of her pocket, randomly touching the screen and fixing her brown eyes on it, even if not really seeing anything. Wasn't that a fun night for someone who flew over for a good five hours to be with her boyfriend?

Interrupting her self pitying thoughts, the girl felt Randy's fingers brush against her cheek as he pushed a lock of her dark hair away and tucked it behind her ear. A smile magically appeared on her face as he leaned in and she turned her face to meet his lips… only to be met with a flinch from the wrestler.

"On your phone again? Alright, what's going on?" He uttered, eyeing her phone and gently pressing his fingertip against the screen for a better view.

"Nothing. I'm not even doing anything." Zoe scoffed with her hand clutching the phone before swiftly putting it back inside of her pocket.

"Really? Why did you hide it then?"

"Jesus, I didn't hide it! Like I said, I wasn't doing anything so I put it away. Gosh." She sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe if you'd actually talk to me, I wouldn't have to be killing time here…"

Narrowing his eyes, Randy leaned his head slightly with a "really?" expression all over his features. For someone who wasn't hiding anything, Zoe had surely become bothered all of a sudden by his curiosity…

"Hey, Zoe…" Ted DiBiase had gotten his attention by the brunette's hiss on the last part and gently placed his hand on her back, before she could proceed or before Orton could ask any further questions. "You're not drinking… go get yourself a drink, sweetie. I promise we're a lot more fun once you've had a few drinks."

It was clear that Ted had, once again, noticed the heavy air and tried to settle everything down. Randy seemed to have gone back to his conversation and Zoe winked at the other man, sort of thanking him for calming things down. "Nah, I don't want to drink… my mouth gets awfully loose when I do and I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone."

"Or are you afraid something you're hiding will come out?" Randy stared at her with a sly smirk and his eyebrows raised.

Zoe couldn't be sure if he was being serious or just pushing her buttons but his smirk alone had been enough for her to jump off her stool, mouthing a "fuck you" in his direction and walk towards the bar. Not an encounter went by without them getting on one another's nerves, the girl thought, exhaling deeply and raising her eyebrows slightly as she shook her head off.

She rested her elbows against the counter quietly, not really expecting to get the bartender's attention – anything would be better than to go back to that table. Zoe puffed her cheeks and ran her fingertips through her hair, pushing it to one side and feeling a light tap on her shoulder as she did.

"Hey… Zoe, right?" She was met by Kelly Kelly or, as she had been introduced, Barbie, standing now by her side with a flawless figure to match her name. "Well, I just want to apologize for my behavior. I was surprised for having you join us… Randy doesn't really ever introduces us to the flavor of the week… it was almost like you were his girlfriend. But I mean, who would actually date him after he cheated on his wife like that? He cheated on his wife, he'll most likely do it again with whoever he's with…" The blonde carried on with a clear annoyed look on her face, averting her gaze as she continued. "Anyways, I'm rambling… I just wanted to say that I'm just having a bad night and I came off as a bitch but I do hope we get to meet more often. Just be careful with Randy."


	6. Chapter 6

Puffing his cheeks with air and exhaling deeply, Randy Orton sighed in nuisance again. There he was, sitting on the couch where he had been sitting for the past three hours, practically immobile and waiting for his girlfriend to finally give him a few minutes of her attention. He sighed again loudly, this time nonchalantly eyeing the brunette who seemed too committed to her writing to notice him looking or even hear his disguised complaints… or so he thought.

"Sighing won't take you anywhere."

Randy judgmentally raised his brow and rolled his eyes, slumping down on the couch like a scolded child and going back to randomly touching the screen of his phone.

"Rolling your eyes and pouting won't either." Zoe spoke again without taking her eyes from the laptop keyboard or slowing down on her typing but her sly smirk giving away how amused she was at his childish behavior.

He took a deep breath and held his gaze on Zoe without breathing out, causing her to look at him with a huge grin. "Are you going to hold your breath until –" but her speech was cut short with Randy swiftly leaning in and pressing his lips up to hers, in a passionate, long lasting kiss that would hopefully make her forget about all the course work she had pending, about the time and, hopefully, if she gave him long enough, about her own name… "Baby, are you sure you can't fly with me and spend a few more hours keeping me company until the next show?" He repeated a question that had been posed as soon as he stepped foot inside of her house, in between kisses, before Zoe reminded him of her agenda.

Zoe felt her lower lip trapped between his teeth and slowly being released as he pulled his head back to display his best smirk. "Randy, you know I can't. I have so much stuff to do, I need to get it done or I'll risk failing this class." She let out almost in a whisper, unable to find real strength within her to mean it.

It was true that she had warned him from the beginning, that she wasn't going to give anything up for him but for Randy, it was still hard to accept that a woman wouldn't be completely at his feet. He craved her attention like a teenager eager for approval. "Fine, I'm going outside for a cigarette." He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head off and emptying his pockets to rest his belongings on the coffee table in front of the couch, only holding in his hands his pack of Marlboro and a dark blue lighter.

"You really need to give that up… again"

Dismissing her words with a wave of his hand and an imperious "uh-huh", Randy made his way to the door, already popping a cigarette into his mouth.

Zoe tried to regain her focus, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose again, tucking a dark lock behind her ear and pulling her laptop closer to her. With a deep breath and a look around, before she could give her full attention to the lit up screen, her concentration was stolen by Randy's iPhone _right_ there on the table… in front of her…

The Diva's words had been ringing in her head. Loud. She looked at Zoe as being the flavor of the week and as Randy at being a player… Kelly was with him everyday after all, she probably knew him better and longer than Zoe herself… now his phone was right there and he wasn't in the room… who wouldn't do it?

"Okay…" she sighed, looking through the little corridor to check if the door was still closed. 'If he walks in, I'll say I grabbed the wrong phone' she told herself – thanking the gods above for her Blackberry breaking and so giving her a chance to get an iPhone – breathing slowly and with a rapid movement, she reached for his phone. It was already unlocked, 'asking to be checked', she slyly smirked to herself with her thumb moving on the screen and invading the inbox. "John, John, Ted, John," she proceeded, mumbling, "Rebecca, who the –" her lips parted slightly and her heart raced while her thumb seemed to fall against the screen in slow motion, revealing the text "Al keeps asking about her auntie so I'll drop her off at yours tomorrow" and suddenly, with another huge sough, Zoe chuckled nervously and ran her free hand through her hair. 'His sister, obviously', she reminded herself, still moving down the inbox.

Soon, it would become clear that his phone was clean and there was no sign of another "flavor of the week". She had spent the past few days absolutely paranoid for no reason!

Being alerted by the clicking sound of the door closing, Zoe's neck appeared to spasm to look back and, sighting the dark shadow shaped like the wrestler, she stretched her arm forward in a swift movement to place the phone on top of the table, in the same immaculate position.

As soon as Randy sat down to occupy his previous spot, the couch resembled a trampoline with Zoe jumping out of her seat to get on her feet. "I need a glass of water," her voice trembled, forcing her to swallow hard. There was no way she could just stay there next to him after what she had done – she was a terrible liar, they both knew it, and it would take as much as a 'was my phone unlocked all this time?' to make the girl crumble and admit everything. "Do you want anything?" she asked, this time managing to force an awkward smile to appear on her lips.

"You."

With a light chuckle, Zoe leaned in without hesitating and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. There was no way he had sensed what she had done or noticed anything different… She was on the clear.

Once the brunette turned her back to make her way to the kitchen and her shape disappeared around the corner, Randy shifted on the couch and clutched her phone. With all she had been doing and hiding on her phone, there was no chance of him letting this opportunity pass, no matter how confident he was or how much his friends told him Zoe would never do him wrong.

So there he was, frantically moving his thumb against the screen, exploring her inbox until he read words that made him freeze – all of him…

"What are you doing?"

With his lips slightly parted, the wrestler slowly turned his head to find Zoe next to the couch, with her hand on her waist, her eyebrows nearly touching and her head inclined to the side. "No… what are _you_ doing?" Orton pushed himself up, stepping towards her in his most determined manner and turning the screen to her. "Who's... Brian?" He spat out his name and swallowed a lump on his throat, replaying the words 'so glad we'll have time tonight' that were still clear in front of his eyes.

Zoe stared at the lit screen and then at Randy. At the screen and at Randy. At the screen…

"Why are you making plans with him for tonight when you told me you couldn't travel with me because of all the pending work?"

"He _is_ from college, it's – it's pairs work. He –"

Orton threw the phone on the couch next to him and gripped at Zoe's arm, pulling her closely to him aggressively and staring into her eyes in a way she had never seen before. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Huh?" He shook her. Literally shook the brunette, so hard that her dark strands of hair balanced in front of her face. With his face mere inches away from hers, he no longer felt Zoe's warm breath leave her mouth and that was when he let go off her arm and stepped back.

Zoe could still feel the grip of the wrestler's hand around her arm, her flesh seemed to burn and after a quick glance, she saw his fingers marked on her. Her heart was beating so fast that the girl was almost sure her pulse was visible on her neck and her heartbeat could be audible at the man's ears. Finally breathing out, her lips parted slightly and her brown eyes bigger than ever as she eyed Randy Orton, almost in fear that there was more to come.

Once he stepped forward again, Zoe flinched and she was sure her heart had stopped – she suddenly felt coldness take over her body as if her blood had stopped running through her veins.

Leaning in, Randy artlessly pressed his lips to her frozen ones. "I – I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** The usual apology for the lack of updates is in order but the muses were nowhere to be found until now. This is not a very long chapter nor does it have a lot of developments but hopefully it is the chapter that will get me back on track to finally update this story more often and finish it. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed the story and followed although it was not updated in so long. xo.

* * *

><p>His mind went completely blank and his mouth hung open. If it wasn't for Zoe standing in front of him looking almost lifeless, Randy wouldn't have believed if anyone told him this was way he reacted. He could hardly remember the last time he felt absolutely livid to the point of not knowing what he was doing and that had definitely never happened with a woman. Admittedly, he had a lot of imperfections but being violent towards women was not one of them. What had gotten into him?<p>

Zoe swallowed hard and batted her lashes rapidly, looking away from his eyes and focusing on the carpet under her feet. It took a very deep and silent breath to make sure she was still breathing and that the blood hadn't stopped flowing inside of her veins. She was freezing but her palms were sweaty. Was he about to hit her? Was he _thinking_ about hitting her? Did he mean to scare her or impose respect?

The movements from the women didn't make Randy at ease one bit. He brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his head, exhaling profoundly. Should he try to explain himself? The man was not even sure why he had responded in such way, what was he going to explain? Should he try to kiss her again, maybe hold her and try to calm her down? No, the brunette didn't seem like she wanted to be touched at all. God, why did he have to do such a thing? "Zoe, I'm so sorry…" he uttered with a hopeless shake of his head. "I – I love you."

The laugh that escaped Zoe's lips couldn't have sounded crueler, almost as a 'yeah, right' type of sound. She had waited for so long to hear that, Randy himself had debated for so long when to say it and it came out at the worst time possible. Of course Zoe thought he was going to say anything to get him out of this but the wrestler meant it and it slipped out of his mouth. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't have cared if she was fooling around with another guy. In fact, he would probably have turned his back on her and given her a taste of her own medicine.

"I do love you. I'm sorry I over reacted. I –" he breathed exasperatedly, rubbing the back of his neck again, this time pressing his fingertips harder into his skin.

Zoe was still at a loss of words. She shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know what to feel but looking at Randy's nearly blank face made her incredibly angry. How dared he? She had gone out of her way for him so many times, she had accepted being the other woman, she had been patient enough to deal with his divorce and with the fact that it was an innocent child involved who needed her father, with his life on the road… and now he had exploded over a conclusion he jumped into. How dared he?

His deep blue eyes chased the woman's shape as she slowly walked back and forth in the small space of the living room, never lifting her sight from the maroon carpet on the floor. For once, he really wished she would show him her usual spite – yell, call him names, punch something, tell him to go fuck himself… hell, it would be more than deserved. She _had_ to be mad. And quite possible scared which was why he hadn't forced his muscular arms around her yet and tired to show her that it was still him, the same person who would never hurt her but happened to lose it this one time – _just this one time_.

He cleared his throat with a louder sound than needed, more to catch a glimpse of her brown eyes than anything else but the brunette refused to look at him. His arms opened wide and he stepped forward, attempting to hold her.

"Please, don't touch me…" she let out in a weak voice with her palm placed mere inches in front of his chest and taken by the surprise of her own tone – it didn't match what went on in her mind at all. Her brain screamed 'you will never touch me again' but it was Randy Orton and god knew Zoe always ended up giving in to his "magic".

The man obeyed. He lifted his arms and stepped back. She didn't want him to touch her? Fine, but she was going to listen to him. "You have no idea what it went through my mind when I read those texts and saw a man's name on them… you have no idea how hard it is to be on the road and constantly wonder about what you're doing, who you're with…" Randy chuckled weakly at how pathetic he sounded, his fingertips finding a way to the back of his neck and his plump lips being pursed after a look at the brunette's face, standing there with a raised eyebrow and in accusatory look, "Maybe it's because I've cheated so many times before that I think everyone does too, maybe it's because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… but fuck, I promise you I would never hurt you and this will never happen again."

Zoe looked at the man who now seemed calmer and harmless than before. If it was true that the men who were physically abusive used the same "it will never happen again" excuse, it was also true that the wrestler had never showed any signs of alarm. The honesty she sensed in his words, Zoe hopes it was not fruit of her imagination or wishful thinking and her love for him speaking louder, trying to forgive him.

Either way, there was no chance of Zoe telling him the truth now.


	8. Chapter 8

Things had slowly gone back to normal and before she knew it, Zoe was letting her own life take the backseat. She could never remember how she had agreed to travel with Randy for a while but she did. She remembered exactly when he asked her if she would be willing to spend a few days with him on the road… she remembered still being mad at him over the whole jealousy incident and then, then she remembered the man giving her a few reasons why she should accept his offer but his words quickly became muffled once he began kissing her neck and rubbing her shoulders.

Now she was way behind in her college work, she had no idea how she was going to justify her absences and tasks that were never accomplished and spending her time alone either on a bus or in a hotel room didn't seem worth the hassle… but of course, the moments she did spend with her boyfriend were worth it. Being with a tired and battered man in person was a lot more pleasant than being with a tired and battered man on the phone or over Skype. All in all, when she was willing to forget she had a life previously to meeting the man, Zoe had it pretty good. She had forgiven him for his outburst and she was happy. They were now a happy couple and it was the first time the brunette genuinely felt the two could be called a couple.

Randy, on the other hand, was not quite sure what he had gotten himself into. He was after redemption and the proposition to have her on the road with him for a while came out almost unconsciously. He wanted his good old Zoe back and he wanted to win her over again – such a thing couldn't happen with how little time they spent together. So he asked her and of course, she couldn't resist his charms. At the thought, the man smirked to himself and cleared his throat to focus and hide his smile. She was nothing like his wife when she was around; she was fine with spending time in a hotel room or hanging with his friends but still, it felt strange to have her around so soon in the relationship.

He made sure to remind himself of real reason why he wanted her around – to tranquilize himself. Randy knew cheaters, hell, he had been one himself, and the story his girlfriend told him about that guy being her work partner couldn't be swallowed. But he had screwed up already and he knew that constantly bringing up the subject or hound her with questions would only make everything worse. So now he could at least keep her under his eyes. It was not the most honorable or romantic reason to have Zoe around but a man does what's needed to protect his interests, right?

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going tonight?" Zoe asked almost in a mumbled as she kneeled down behind the man, moving her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek with effort while he fidgeted for violently pressing the buttons on the x-box control.<p>

"Oh…" Randy pressed one more button to pause the game – 'finally', thought Zoe – and place the control next to him, on the leather covered couch. "I forgot to tell you that something came up." He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and after a glance at the brunette's face, he knew he needed to give her further explanation. "I forgot I had a signing tonight."

Zoe's eyebrow shot up and her lips parted. "A signing? At night?"

"Well, not at night. It starts at 7 but I'm scheduled to stay 'til 9. It's at a convention, it doesn't matter." He leaned back in his seat, stealing a few kisses from the girl. "Anyway… I didn't want you to stay here bored again so I convinced Teddy to go out with you. You know, go for a few drinks… whatever keeps you busy."

* * *

><p>Zoe had found Randy's idea quite considerate – he knew she hated being alone in an unfamiliar place and she knew she liked Ted the most from all of his friends, so she was quite fond of his plan.<p>

Ted had been welcoming since they were introduced, there were no jokes about her being "the flavor of the month" or the "side chick" although he had once confessed to the brunette that he couldn't be further from accepting infidelity; he was a talker and a good country man with great values. And of course, if it wasn't for his interference, Zoe and Randy would probably never had reached his point. He was quite the opposite of Orton and sometimes, she struggled to see what the two could possible have in common to build a friendship on, other than the obvious, but it worked. Zoe liked him.

"So how have you liked to be around?" The man questioned with his huge grin dancing on his lips, placing two beers on the wooden surface of the table and taking a seat next to the brunette.

"It's been... nice."

"Are you okay after Randy's outburst?" Ted wasted no time and nearly cut her off, his friendly smile fading slightly for a moment while his blue eyes pierced her brown ones.

Her eyebrows almost met in the middle of her forehead and a chuckle nearly escaped her. Ted was not going to beat around the bush and Randy was revealling himself to be like a woman, gossiping with her friends and not knowing what's supposed to be left between them. "Yeah, it just scared me. You look at my size and you look at his size... well, you're not small but you've been in the ring with him so you should know better than me." Her shoulders raised rapidly and her eyes focused on the beer bottle in front of her.

"Did he have a reason to be jealous?"

'Ted was not going to beat around the bush' she reminded herself. He was usually good at picking up on her body language but this time, he was apparently oblivious to the fact that the subject was not something she wanted to approach. "Well, obviously he already told you the story and that's all there is to it." She answered with another careless shrug. She was not about to let it get to her all over again or sound upset - no, she was over it. It was over.

"Well..." Ted took a sip of his beer and lifted one of his shoulders, continuing, "wouldn't it have been better if you had told Randy what was going on?"

"I don't know, wouldn't it have been better if he trusted me and didn't snoop around my phone?" The brunette snapped and moved her hand around the bottle, firmly squeezing her fingertips around the glass. Randy evidently had a side of the story different from hers because in her story, she wasn't the bad guy.

"Hey, listen," the man raised his hands helplessly and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just trying to understand what happened. I'm sure Randy's attitude was far from being correct but I mean, if you're being that secretive... then maybe..."

For once, the girl was at a loss of words. Her lips parted forming a tiny O, her eyebrows nearly met and she felt something build up inside of her chest. Ted was the last person she would want to blow up at but his beloved friend was the one with an history of cheating, not her. How dared he? How dared Randy tell him his version of the facts and making it sound as if she had done something wrong? "It's -" But then it hit her; it hit her as hard as a bus - Randy was not worried about her spending another night bored. He was not worried about her at all. He wanted Ted to get whatever he thought the truth was out of her.

This was far from being over.


	9. Chapter 9

She thought she would have time to cool off by the time she got to the hotel room but that couldn't be farther away from the truth. Zoe was absolutely livid and had Randy appeared in front of her sooner than she expected and he would have heard some things he certainly would not like… the sole thought of that had been enough for the brunette to smack her lips together and raise her eyebrows. It had been long since the last time she remembered being this mad but he had crossed several lines. Get his friend to get information from her? Still doubt her after she told him there was nothing going on with another man? No, this was not the end of it.

Zoe was huffing and puffing, aggressively running her fingers through her hair, shaking her head from side to side to herself, feeling as if there was a heat wave right around her. Her cheeks were bright pink, her lips were scarlet red. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything anymore; everything was nothing more than colorful blobs.

She continuously asked herself what she was going to do. Was she going to confront him? Was she going to keep quiet and see how far this could go? Narrowing her eyes, she took a deep breath once she stood in front of the door of their hotel room. The raven haired woman reminded herself to count to three and take a few deep breaths. Yes, she would decide what she was going to do as things went. She opened the door, forced a smile on her face and… Randy was seemingly sleeping. Zoe quickly looked at the watch and it marked only 10:32… he had to be kidding her. It was obvious that he knew what he had done and now he pretended to sleep just to avoid her. Alright then.

Randy had thanked his lucky stars when he turned around and tossed his phone to the side just in time to hide his face from his girlfriend. He had just gotten off the phone with Ted and he wasn't pleased with not finding anything out but he knew the woman wouldn't be pleased either after his friend was descriptive enough to tell him the tone of her answers. By now, she knew what this meeting with Ted had actually been about… the best option was really to avoid her.

The woman kicked her sneakers to the side and silently dropped her bag on top of the dresser. After all, Randy was sleeping and at the thought of how much of a dissimulate dickhead he still was, a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips – she could play that game too. Her hands were quick to undo the button on her jeans and unzip them and before she reached the bed, she was out of her shirt. She gave her shoulder a quick shrug and decided to go further, removing her underwear. "Let's see how fast asleep you are…" Zoe mouthed, kneeling on top of the mattress and behind Randy, leaning down to force her lips to trail the tattoo on his back. Her hand crept to the front of his body, slithering inside of his briefs and getting a light shudder from the man.

He could only do so much of pretending and soon the wrestler allowed his eyes to slowly open, lazily blinking to add to the act. "What are you doing?" His voice sounded raspy and Randy congratulated himself on how sleepy he sounded, no wonder he got himself movie roles.

Zoe didn't answer. Her hand pumped up and down his manhood very slowly, causing the man to turn and lay on his back, eyeing her. When he saw she was already naked, the tattooed man lost no time in wrapping his arms around her and flipping himself on top of her. He was awake alright.

* * *

><p>Randy held Zoe in his arms and his stubble covered chin rested on her shoulder. He planted a few kisses along her should and her neck every now and again and every time he thought about how lucky he was to have her, the grip of his arms around her got a bit tighter. He should have never doubted her, the woman was crazy about him… he was just glad his jealousy didn't bite him in the ass.<p>

She had almost let go of the night she had – Randy knew what he was doing when he touched her and as always, that made her forget about everything… _almost _everything, this time. The brunette freed herself from his arms and sat up on the bed. She breathed deeply and pushed herself up to her feet.

"Where are you going, baby?" His voice sounded sweet, he probably thought she was about to get them something to eat. The poor bastard.

"Home."


End file.
